


Far away from you

by WolfKomoki



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, Derogatory Language, F/M, Non American Sole Survivor, Slurs, The sole survivor is French, Xenophobia, language barriers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: "What do you call the four-legged animal with whiskers that goes Miaou?" Camille asks. Danse blinks in confusion."A cat?" He asks, hoping that was what she was talking about. Camille grins."Yes! Cat! Merci!"--Moving from Bordeaux to Les États-Unis was quite the culture shock for Camille. She had met Nate during an deployment and the two fell in love. They were supposed to have a happy life together. They were married, had a son named Shaun, and their anniversary was coming up. Then the bombs fell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda.  
> Note italics mean that Camille is speaking French.  
> Welp it's that time of year again. Time for camp nanowrimo.  
>  ~~Which I'm hella late on.~~

          As a child, Camille was obsessed with Les États-Unis. Her parent’s television service had gotten an imported Les États-Unis channel and Camille was in love. She had watched so many of the cartoons from the country, and she wanted to go there some day. As an adult, she met a tourist. She remembers the day she met Nate very well.

          It had started snowing. The ground was lightly coated in freshly fallen snow. She had put her father’s old jacket on and drove to the grocery store. She needed to get food for the winter, before the harsh snow sets in. After parking her car, she slowly walked into the store, carrying a shopping bag as she walked inside. When she walked inside, she was approached by a stranger. The stranger had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

          “Excuse me, ma’am?” The stranger asks. Camille didn’t know a lot of English, only that she had heard on television. She slowly blinks.

          “Do you speak English?” He asks. It was a long shot, he knew that, but he didn’t choose to be deployed here.

          “Anglais?” She asks, barely understanding a word the stranger was saying.

          “Yes! Yes! Do you speak English?” The stranger asks. Camille had eventually worked out that the stranger was recently deployed from the Les États-Unis military thanks to the papers he had carried with him, and he needed supplies for his home. Camille offered to help him out and place his groceries in his car.

         

          Years pass by, and Camille had moved to Les États-Unis. Being an immigrant to the country was a culture shock to the young French woman. It also didn’t help that there were language barriers when she moved there. She and Nate had become pen pals over the years, and when he found out that she had gained citizenship, he was ecstatic. Upon her move to the country, she and Nate had decided to start courting.

          Nate had started teaching her English the best that he could, but due to the language barrier between them both he wasn’t a very good teacher. He didn’t mind it though, he loved Camille all the same. When Nate proposed to Camille, the two had gone out to eat for their anniversary. He had waited until their meal was done before he pulls out the ring box, and opens it, revealing a shiny ring inside.

          Camille stares at the ring in confusion. In her culture, when a man wants to propose, he would ask his future father-in-law for her hand in marriage, and they would buy the rings together.

          “Well, what do you say?” Nate asks. Camille looks at him.

          “Je ne comprends pas.” She says. Nate blinks.

          “Camille, I’m asking if you want to marry me.” He explains. Camille squeals.

          “ _Yes, yes! I love you so much!”_ She exclaims, pulling him in for a hug. Nate chuckles. Judging by her reaction, he assumes that was a yes. Camille’s shoulder-length, black hair with blue highlights had certainly been the talk of the town. It was improper for young ladies to have shorter hair, and it was even more improper for young ladies to have blue highlights in their hair. Such rebellion would give young ladies a corrupted idea of how they should look. Camille still remembers her first encounter with the neighbors when Nate wasn’t home.

          _“You may think that because you’re a Tad Pole that it’s okay for you to have short hair, but I will not have my daughter become a fream!” The woman spats. That? That hurt. Camille slams her fist in the woman’s face, listening to her screams when she hit her._

_“Va te faire foutre!” She shouts, watching the woman walk away. If she never saw that xenophobic woman again it wouldn’t bother her one bit. When the woman left, Camille runs to her room, and slams the door, tears pouring from her face. How could that woman use that term? She thought Americans were supposed to be accepting!_

         

          Nate frowns. Camille was silent the entire ride home. Had he done something wrong by proposing to her? When they get home, Nate slowly walks inside with Camille.

          “Camille, what’s wrong?” He asks.

          “You already bought the ring.” Camille answers. Nate blinks.

          “Well, yeah? Why?” He asks.

          "I wanted to buy the rings together." Camille frowns.

          “Camille, couples in America don’t buy their rings together. It’s usually up to the man to buy the ring to propose to her.” Nate explains. He frowns when Camille starts crying.

          “Camille, I’m sorry.” He says, gently patting her back as he tries to comfort her.

          “They’ll never accept our wedding Nate.” Camille states.

          “What the hell are you talking about?” Nate asks.

          “The neighbors. They’ve never accepted me.” She answers.

          “That’s not true Camille!”

          “ _The hell it isn’t!”_ She shouts. They had called her a damn _Tad Pole_ for goodness sakes! Nate had agreed to have the wedding out of state, much to Camille’s relief. When they came back, she would be his wife, and there wasn’t a damn thing the xenophobic neighbors could do about it.

          They had made love that night, and sure enough, nine months later, Camille had given birth to her son Shaun. Nate had decided to go out and buy a Mr. Handy to help out around the house, and with Shaun. When Nate brought home the box, Camille couldn’t believe her eyes. How can he just trust a robot to look after them like this?

          “Look, I know you’re nervous, hell I’m nervous too, but let’s give him a try, okay?” Nate asks, slowly assembling the bot. Soon enough the bot was active.

          “Good evening, sir. This unit is in its default personality subroutine. Would you like to register a name?” The Handy Bot asks.

          “Handy Bot, register your name as Codsworth.” Nate instructs.

          “Hello sir, my name is now Codsworth. As my primary owner, you are free to activate a subroutine. What would you like to activate?” Codsworth asks.

          “Codsworth, activate family care subroutine.” Nate instructs.

          “Activating subroutine. Thank you for choosing General Atomics Galleria.” Codsworth states.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          A week has passed since then and Nate finds an envelope in the mail. Curious as to what it could be, he brings it inside. Camille looks up when he walks inside.

          “What’s this honey?” She asks. Nate slowly walks over to her, sitting on the couch as he opens the envelope. Inside was an invitation. _You have been cordially invited to speak as a guest at the Veteran’s Hall._

Nate’s eyes widened.

          “They want me to speak at the Veteran’s Hall.” He states.

          “Honey this is wonderful!” Camille exclaims, pulling him in for a hug. After taking care of Shaun, and cleaning up around the house, they go to bed that night. Nate wakes up early that morning. Yawning, he goes to the bathroom, and starts brushing his teeth. God, how was he supposed to give a speech in front of millions of people? Can he really talk about the war again, in front of those people? He sighs and takes a shower.

          Showers had always calmed his mind. When he finished his shower, he gets dressed. Soon enough Camille walked into the bathroom.

          “ _Good morning Nate._ ” She greets.

          “Oh, hey.” Nate greets.

          “Try not to worry so much. You are prepared for this speech.” Camille says. Nate shrugs.

          “I dunno, I’m just so nervous. What if I choke?” He asks. Camille blinks.

          “This means to fail, correct?” She asks.

          “Uh, yeah, yeah.” Nate says, remembering that she was still learning English.

          “You don’t have to worry about this. I’m sure you’ll do great.” Camille says, trying to reassure him. Nate smiles and brings her in for a kiss. Camille wraps her arms around him, kissing him back. Since Shaun’s birth, they rarely had alone time like this, at least until they got Codsworth.

          “Now come on and give me a turn with the mirror.” She says. Nate nods and steps to the side as Camille brushes her teeth, and her hair. She stares at the scar above her right lip. She had gotten it after being mugged when she was sixteen.

          It had been a normal day, she was hanging out with her friends, when she felt someone come up behind her and cut her above her right lip. She screamed in pain, and that’s when she was rushed to the hospital. They were able to stop the bleeding, but by then it was too late: she had a scar. A permanent reminder of being attacked.

          She sighs and gets dressed, slowly walking into the living room.

          “Ah! Good morning mum! Your coffee, and today’s newspaper, fresh delivered.” Codsworth greets.

          “Codsworth, you know that I would not be able to understand what I read in the paper.” Camille sighs. She looks up when Nate walks in the room.

          “Ah, good morning sir!” Codsworth greets. While Codsworth greeted Nate, Camille grabs the coffee and sits on the couch, slowly sipping from the mug. Nate grabs the paper, slowly sitting next to Camille. Grabbing the remote, he turns to the news. Camille rolls her eyes. She wouldn’t be able to understand what she heard even if she wanted to.

          Before they could properly listen to the news, the doorbell rings. Nate rolls his eyes.

          “Honey can you get that? It’s that salesman. Whenever I go to the door, he keeps asking for you.” Nate asks. Camille sighs and walks over to the door, slowly opening it.

          “Good morning! Vault tech calling!” The man greets.

          “ _Can I help you?”_ Camille asks. The man blinks.

          “Pardon me?” He asks.

          “What is the reason for this?” Camille asks.

          “Ah, I’m glad you asked. I’m here to tell you that because of your family’s service, you’ve been preselected for entrance into the local vault. Vault 111.” The man explains.

          “I have a family though. This has room for everyone?” Camille asks.

          “Of course, of course! Minus your robot, naturally. In fact, you’re already cleared for entrance. It’s just a matter of verifying some information. Don’t want there to be any hold ups, in the unforeseen event of…”

He clears his throat.

          “Total atomic annihilation. Won’t take but a moment.” He states, handing a clipboard to Camille. Grabbing the clipboard, Camille hands it over to Nate, watching as he fills out the information. Once he was done with the paperwork, he hands it back to the salesman.

          “Wonderful! That’s… everything. Just gonna walk this over towards the vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the future!” The man exclaims. Camille rolls her eyes and closes the door.

          “Hey, it’s piece of mind, right? It’s worth a little paper work.” Nate says. Camille shrugs.

          “If only I could read it.” She mutters. Nate frowns.

          “Right.”

          He looks up as Codsworth comes into the room.

          “Mum, Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. Perhaps he would benefit from some of that motherly affection you seem to be so good at.” He says. Camille chuckles and walks into Shaun’s room.       

          “Hey little guy, what’s wrong, huh? _Are you hungry_?” She asks, slowly holding Shaun. Shaun starts wailing, and that’s when she opens her blouse, allowing him to breast feed. As Shaun nursed from Camille, Nate walked into the room, and smiles. Soon enough, Shaun was full.

          “Sir! Mum! You should come and see this!” Codsworth shouts. Camille blinks and hands Shaun to Nate.

          “C’mon, let’s go see what’s bothering Codsworth.” He says as they walk into the living room. Before they knew it, alarms were going off, and they were running for the vault. When they get to the gate, Camille runs up to the guard.

          “ _We need to get in! We’re on the list!_ ” She shouts. The man raises an eyebrow.

          “Adult male, adult female, infant. Okay, go ahead.” The man says.

          “Merci!” Camille says as she runs towards the elevator. Before they were able to get inside, the ground starts shaking, and an explosion was seen in the distance.

          “Mon dieu!” Camille gasps, staring at the fire in the distance. By the time the elevator descended, everyone’s ears were ringing.

 

         

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci= Thank you  
> Mon dieu= My God!


	3. Chapter 3

               When the elevator finally descended, Camille slowly breathes. They made it. They’re alive. They’re okay. She hears them order them to do something, but she still could barely understand what they were saying. Something about the elevator. Following the others, she walks over to get the vault suit. As she and Nate grabbed the suit, she follows the doctor to a strange looking capsule. Putting on her suit, Camille climbs inside the device, pulling the handle to close the door.

          Nate was holding onto Shaun. She smiles. Her eyes widened when it suddenly started getting very cold, and ice appeared before her eyes. Before she had a chance to protest, her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep.

 

          Camille wasn’t asleep for very long before the capsule started to get warm, and she wakes up gasping. Nate was coughing and asking them a question. Her eyes widened when a strange figure in strange clothing started trying to take Shaun from Nate. Camille starts banging against the glass.

          “ _Hey! Hey! You leave my baby alone!”_  She shouts. She screamed when another mysterious figure shoots Nate in the head and takes Shaun. He walks up to her and says something. Before she had time to try to get out, the ice returns, and she falls asleep, again. Damn it.

          When Camille wakes up, she starts gasping for air, frantically banging her fists on the glass. She was going to die in here! Oh, Mon Dieu, she was going to die in here! Eventually she finds the lever and opens the door, falling onto the floor as she tries to get her lungs working again. Finally, she could breathe again.

          Slowly getting up from the floor, she starts exploring the vault. There must be a way out of here. There must be, she needs to find Shaun. She apologizes to Nate, knowing that she couldn’t bear to see him in that state. As she continues exploring the vault, her eyes widened. There were giant roaches in here! Is this what the world was like now? Giant bugs everywhere?

          Eventually she sees something on the ground next to a skeleton. It was the Pip boy device that Nate had told her about! Grinning, she puts it around her arm, watching as it boots up. She rolls her eyes when it boots up in English, because of course it would. Damn Americans. Rolling her eyes, she slowly opens the vault door, watching as it screeches open.

 

          Shielding her eyes from the sun, she steps outside the vault, breathing in the fresh air. She stares in shock. Everything was in ruins! What the hell happened to her home? Did she even have a home anymore? She runs to Sanctuary, hoping that by some miracle Codsworth was still there. As she explores the place, she runs up to Codsworth, and sobs.

          “As I live and breathe! It’s… it’s _really_ you!” Codsworth exclaims.

          “Codsworth! _You’re still here!_ “ Camille exclaims.

          “ _Well of course I’m still here! I couldn’t leave my home.”_  Codsworth says. Camille smiles. Codsworth had been programmed with a lot of languages, French included.

          “ _Best not let the hubby see you this way. Where is he by the way?”_ Codsworth asks. Camille feels a pang in her chest.

          “ _They… they fucking killed him!”_ She shouts. Right now, she didn’t give a damn that swearing wasn’t lady like. Fuck that shit.

          “ _Mum these things you’re saying, I believe you’re suffering from hunger induced paranoia. Not eating properly for two hundred and ten years will do that I’m afraid.”_ Codsworth says with concern. Camille’s eyes widened.

          “ _Two hundred-two hundred-there’s no way in hell! I wasn’t out for that long! Tell me you’re joking!”_ Camille sobs.

          “Je suis désolé mum.” Codsworth apologizes. Camille collapses to her knees, and sobs. When she had gotten out of the vault, the only weapon she had on her was a pistol.

          “ _Codsworth, listen. Have you seen him? Have you seen Shaun_?” She asks. Codsworth looks at her.

          “ _Why I believe sir had him last. Perhaps he took him to the Parker residence to arrange a playdate_?” He suggests. Camille blinks.

          “Codsworth, this makes no sense. _Are you alright?”_  She asks with concern.

          “I… I… Oh mum, it’s been just horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve! I tried to get everything back to the way it was, but _I can’t!”_ Codsworth sobs. Camille frowns.

          “Codsworth, _I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry._ ” She pleads.

          “I did find this holotape. I believe, sir was going to present it to you, but then everything happened.” Codsworth says as he gives the holotape to Camille. Camille blinks. She caught the word holotape and present, but everything else was confusing.

          “Merci.”

          “You’re welcome mum.”

          Camille was glad to have Codsworth at least. Even if the world may be different now, if she has him, everything will be alright.

          “Let’s go inside mum. You need a proper meal, and some rest.” Codsworth insists as he leads her to her old home. When she walks inside, Camille starts crying. Her house was in ruins, but it was still here.

          “Oh! I’m sorry mum! I forgot! How could I forget?” Codsworth apologizes.

          “Codsworth, _it’s still here!_ After all of this, my house is still here!” Camille exclaims. She couldn’t believe it. When she walks inside, she sits on her couch. It was torn, and it had holes in it, but it was hers. She watches as Codsworth opens an old can of Cram, cutting it into pieces as he heats the meat with his flamer. Camille stares in awe as he heats the meat and makes it into a sandwich for her.

          “I realize this is poor compared to what you’re used to, but it will have to do I’m afraid.” Codsworth says. Camille grabs the sandwich and starts eating it. Codsworth wasn’t sure whether she was eating the food or inhaling the food.

          “Mum, please slow down when eating before you choke.”

Camille rolls her eyes.

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé = I'm sorry  
> Note: Camille often mixes up the words this and that.  
> Where you would typically use the word that, she will use the word this instead.


	4. Chapter 4

          After she eats, Camille walks into her room, as Codsworth makes the bed. Surprisingly the bed was somewhat okay. Sure, the sheets were dirty, but Codsworth had already changed them.

          “Would you like me to sing your mother’s lullaby to you, mum?” Codsworth offers. Camille smiles.

          “Oui, Codsworth, s’il vous plaÎt.” Camille answers. Codsworth nods as she gets in the bed and he starts singing.

          “Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

          Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?

          Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines

           Ding ding dong, ding ding dong” He sings. Camille smiles, running her fingers through her hair. Fond memories of hearing her maman sing the song to her as a child play through her mind. _It was her first night in a new house, and she was scared. This house was new, and she didn’t like it._

_Everything was too noisy, and this wasn’t home._

_She looks up when her maman walks into the room._

_“What’s the matter, huh? Why aren’t you asleep yet?” She asks._

_“I can’t sleep. The house is too noisy.” Camille says. Her maman smiles._

_“I’ll tell you what, I’ll sing for you.”_

It was a tradition in her childhood to fall asleep hearing Frère Jacques. It made her feel less afraid. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, the first real sleep, she’d had in centuries. When Camille wakes up, she slowly opened her eyes. When her vision focused, she sighed. So, this wasn’t a nightmare. This was really happening. Getting dressed, she packs some food for the road, eating some of the Cram before she heads out.

          “Uh mum, there are still some people in Concord who might be able to help you find your son.” Codsworth says as he hovers in the room. Camille stops.

“There are still people in this place?” She asks.

          “Yes, although they’re a bit rough around the edges. I’ve only been fired at a few times.” Codsworth answers.

“Mon dieu!” Camille gasps.

          “You know the way? Past the red rocket, you’ll see it.” Codsworth asks.

          “Merci Codsworth.” Camille says as she walks outside, grabbing her gun as she heads that way. She starts walking, staring at the pip boy on her arm. She starts messing with the device's settings, hoping to find a language setting. As she fiddles with the different settings on it, she gives up. She couldn’t understand enough English to be able to figure it out.

          As she walks through the town, she eventually sees the Red rocket and goes there. When she gets there, she hears barking, and decides to investigate. When she gets closer, she was approached by a dog. She blinks and sticks her hand out, watching as it sniffs her hand.

          “ _Okay then.”_ She says as the dog starts following her. She continues following the path until she finds herself in front of a museum. She sees a man standing on the balcony. He was saying something to her, but she could barely understand him. She sees the rifle on the floor and grabs it, assuming that he wanted her to help with the people that were shooting. She figures out that the gun had to be manually pumped.

          It also didn’t use bullets, but lasers. She starts firing the gun at the people, watching as they all fell with a sickening thud. After that she goes inside, walking inside to see more people firing at her. Pumping the gun, she fires at them, watching as they fell to their death. When she finally cleared the area, she walks into the room to see the man greet her.

         

          “Man, I don’t know who you are, but your timing’s impeccable. Preston Garvey, commonwealth Minuteman.” The stranger greets. Camille blinks.

          “Sorry, my English not so good.” She says. Everyone blinks when an unknown accent comes out of her mouth.

          “Fair enough. I’m Preston Garvey. I’m with the Minutemen. Well, I was, but I’m the only one standing.” He says. Camille grins.

          “The Minutemen are real! _This is the best day ever!”_ She shouts. Sturges blinks. What language was that she just switched to? Preston blinks.

          “Uh, okay. That reaction was a first. Listen, thank you so much for helping us.” Preston says.

          “Oh, you’re welcome! I hate to see this battle you have going on.” Camille frowns.

          “You’re not from around here, are ya?” Sturges asks.

          “No, I am not.” Camille says.

         

          “You’re not from this time either.” The old woman states. Camille raises an eyebrow.

          “Excusez moi?” She asks.

          “You’re a woman out of time. Out of hope. Out of your own country even, but all’s not lost. I can feel your son’s energy. He’s alive.” The old woman says.

          “Mama Murphy, take it easy.” Preston pleads.

          “Mademoiselle, are you alright?” Camille asks with concern.

          “It’s the chems kid. They give ol’ Mama Murphy the site.” The old woman smiles. Camille blinks.

          “Je ne comprends pas.” She says. Everyone blinks.

          “I beg your pardon?” Marcy asks.

          “Never mind that! I have something for ya!” Sturges grins.

          “C’est ‘ce se?” Camille asks. Sturges blinks.

                    “Well, it’s an old power armor suit, prewar. It’s in the crashed vertibird on the roof.” Sturges explains.

          “But?” Camille asks.

          “But it’s outta juice. Has been for years.” Sturges says.

          “We need a fusion core to power it.” Camille states.

          “That’s… that right. How did you know that?” Preston asks.

         

          “My husband, was a soldier, eh before the war.” Camille answers. Preston’s eyes widened.

          “Wait, before what war? Are you sayin’-”

          “I come from uh… uh… one of those underground places with the numbers. The…” Her voice trails off as she tries to find the right words.

          “A vault?” Marcy asks.

          “Oui! A vault merci!” Camille exclaims.

                    “You said you’re from a vault? How are you alive?” Sturges asks.

          “They put us in this… this pod thing. It, uh… it…” She was trying to find the right words.

          “It froze us.” She finally blurts out.

          “Wait they had you frozen? The whole time?” Marcy asks.

          “Oui.” Camille answers.

 

                   

         

        

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s’il vous plaÎt= If you please  
> Frère Jacques is a lullaby.   
> Maman= mommy  
> Excusez moi= excuse me  
> Mademoiselle= miss  
> C’est ‘ce se? = What is it?


	5. Chapter 5

          “Damn you’re like one of those prewar ghouls. You said you were frozen. Anybody else make it out with you?” Preston asks. Camille blinks.

          “What is that ghoul?” She asks. Sturges blinks.

          “Right, right. Ghouls are… irradiated people. They’re just like you and me, except they’re irradiated. The ones you don’t want to come across are feral ghouls. Feral ghouls are nothing but soulless monsters.” Preston explains.

          “I think I understand. This ghouls are people that are different, oui?” Camille asks. Sturges nods, and Marcy sighs.

          “Can we cut the chit chat? We’re still fucking trapped in here!” Marcy asks. Camille jumps.

          “Marcy come on, the stranger just got here.” Sturges sighs.

         

          “Well get a move on then dipshits. We don’t have all day here!” Marcy snaps. Camille rolls her eyes and walks out the door, slowly standing on the roof. Her eyes widened when more of the people she was shooting show up and start yelling at her. Camille could barely understand a word that they were saying. That didn’t matter, though, she had a job to do.

          Grabbing the laser musket Preston asked her to grab, she pumps the gun, and starts firing at the people in strange masks. She hears them scream as she fires at them. Camille hated this. She wasn’t used to this, unlike Nate.

          “Keep your shots steady!” Preston shouts, also firing at the strange people in masks. When there was finally an opening, Camille runs over to the vertibird, slowly crawling inside as she grabbed the minigun. Camille had seen power armor before, thanks to Nate’s photos from the military, but she never had the desire to use a suit.

         

          Because of that, she lowers herself into the vertibird, using it as a cover as she fired the minigun at the remaining people in masks. They were yelling something at her, that much she could tell. What they were saying, however? She had no idea.

          “You really seem to know your way around guns. I’m surprised.” Preston admits.

          “Oh, this is because my husband taught me.” Camille answers.

          “I see.” Preston says, slowly relaxing now that all the strange people in masks are gone.

          “Can you explain to me who those people are?” Camille asks.

          “They’re Raiders. They attack and steal anything they can get their hands on. Hell, I bet they even steal people.” Preston answers. Before Camille had time to process what he was saying, a loud roar was heard.

          “ _What the fuck was that?”_  Camille asks.

          “Shit! That was a Deathclaw! This isn’t good!” Preston shouts. Camille’s eyes widened when a giant lizard like creature came out of the shadows. There was no way they were going to be able to take that thing down without armor. Camille runs over to the power armor, and gets in. The suit starts beeping, indicating that it needed a fusion core.

          “Wait! You need a fusion core!” Preston shouts.

         

          “There is no time!” Camille shouts, taking the minigun as she jumped down from the roof. When she got down from the roof, that got the attention of the Deathclaw and it starts running towards her. Turning the barrel, Camille starts firing at the Deathclaw. Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack!

She continues firing until she hears a roar and feels herself being lifted into the air by the creature.

          Camille screams at the top of her lungs, and Preston starts firing. The creature was sinking its claws into the suit, and it wasn’t letting go. Gasping in pain, the last thing Camille saw was the face of a monster before her world goes black. When Camille had stopped struggling, the Deathclaw simply drops her, in boredom. Food that fought back was better, food that didn’t was boring.

          The next thing the Deathclaw felt was something burning into its skull. Roaring, it starts scratching at the ground, trying to stop the sudden onset of pain, until it couldn’t fight anymore, and it collapsed, the breath leaving its body. Preston slowly breathes in relief, until he sees the still power armor lying on the ground.

          “Camille!” He shouts, climbing down the ladder as he runs over to her. He frowns when he sees the amount of blood on the ground. That… was a lot of blood. He frowns and starts frantically patting her face, trying to get her to open her eyes. Camille didn’t wake up, and he panicked. What the hell was he going to do to get her out of the suit?

          “I’m going to be right back, okay? Hang in there.” He pleads, not that she could hear him. He sighs and returns to the Museum of freedom, relieved to see that his friends were downstairs.

          “Preston? Where’s the girl with the weird accent?” Sturges asks. Preston frowns.

          “She’s…. she’s... hurt bad Sturges.” He answers. Marcy’s eyes widened.

          “What? How!”

          Preston sighs.

          “A damn Deathclaw was out there! Camille got into the Power armor to try to fight it off, but she didn’t get the Fusion core so the suit wasn’t functioning the way it should. Shit, it was horrible. The damn thing picked her up like a doll and sank its claws into that suit!”

          Sturges’ face pales.

          “Preston, we need to get her out of that suit.”

          “Alright, lead the way.” Preston says as they all rush to Camille’s side. They all watch as Sturges turns Camille over, grabbing the wheel on the back of the suit as he turns it. The suit loosens up and he carefully takes her out of the suit.

          Camille’s body was covered in scratches, and she was covered in blood. Preston’s heart nearly stopped. Sturges carefully draped her across his shoulder, being careful not to drop her as they headed towards Sanctuary.

When they finally see the sign, they slowly walk into the neighborhood.

          Codsworth’s eyes widened when a group of humans returned to Sanctuary carrying Camille. Codsworth was by their side in seconds.

          “Oh my God! What happened to mum?” He asks. Everyone sighed.

 

         

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les États-Unis = United States  
> Anglais= English  
> Je ne comprends pas= I do not understand  
> Tad Pole= French baby. Used in a derogatory way.  
> Fream= Someone who doesn’t fit in  
> Va te faire foutre= Go fuck yourself  
> Made love= Had sex  
> Court= date


End file.
